Together As One
by BasketballGirl124
Summary: Olivia Jackson didn't think moving to London would be a big deal. She was going to play basketball and thats it, right? Wrong. Olivia soon learns her new best friend is famous. Her life gets turned upside down when the press says that they're dating. Maybe they could...?
1. Chapter 1

**So a new story.**

**this is kind of intersting beucase in school this is what I'm writing so I really need feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction**

_Dear Diary,_

_ So I'm off! Finally! Right now I'm on the plane; we took off about fifteen minutes ago. I have my ear buds in and I think I'm finally ready. Right now reflecting on the past three months. They've really been crazy! In May I graduated from college, easy, almost everybody does that. Then just two days after I graduate I'm overwhelmed with offers from different WNBA teams._

_Then I also got one offer from the British team which is based in London, England._

_I feel like America is pissed off with me. They wanted me to play for teams that don't get much recognition and pay less than the English team._

_Well, you know that's not the reason I chose England over the WNBA. I chose it because of the fact that I practically get to start over. And I'm getting paid to do the two things I love the most, basketball and traveling._

_England here I come._

_Its August 13__th__ so I have the rest of the month to settle in, then I have practice every day except weekends for the entire month of September and half of October. Then finally in the last week of October, I have my first game. I kind of can't wait. _

_Raven said that choosing Britain is probably the best thing I did for my career._

_I'm going to try to sleep; I still have another seven and a half hours on this plane. _

_Stay safe,_

_-Olivia Jackson xx_

She closed her book and put it in her pouch that was attached to the seat in front of her.

Olivia put her long, brown wavy hair into a low ponytail and turned up the Ed Sheeran album that was currently playing in her ears.

She closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When Olivia next opened her eyes she looked at the TV in front of her that had their location on the screen.

The plane was at an elevation of, 5,869 feet and they were flying at a speed of 532 miles per hour, she read off of the TV.

Currently they were about another hour and a half away from Heathrow National Airport.

Olivia Grace Jackson couldn't wait to start her new life.

The past three months had been very hard on the 22 year old.

For starters Olivia had to find a full time job since she had just gotten out of college.

On top of that, she was getting asked by about 20 different professional basketball teams to play for them.

Three of the teams were Canadian, one was French, one was English and the remaining 14 or 15 teams were all American.

After about a week of debating with her parents, friends and herself, Olivia chose to go play for the English team.

There was some commotion over who Olivia chose.

You see, Olivia had always loved basketball. When she was little all she did was play, by the time she was in the 5th grade she could shoot a perfect three-pointer which is usually hard for girls.

When she got to applying for colleges in high school, she got offered a full scholarship in academics and basketball.

While playing in college ball, Olivia became a well known name and face. She was expected to be the next Jeremy Lin. She was expected to go to the Olympics but had to decline because a family issue arose.

The WNBA had its eyes on Olivia since her first college game.

When word got out about Olivia had chose to over to England to play ball most of her fans were upset.

The WNBA shunned her for not choosing them.

"_And if the city never sleeps then that makes two." _Sang the last notes of Ed Sheeran's _'The City.'_  
Olivia pulled her ear buds out of her ears, just in time to hear the flight attendants announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have started our decent, if you could all please buckle up and put your seats in the upright position. We should be landing at Heathrow National Airport in about 15 minutes" the flight attendant announced.

'_So this is it.'_ Olivia thought as she looked out the window to see some sort of land mass appear below her.

Fifteen minutes later Olivia was packing up her things.

She grabbed her two carryons: her backpack with all of her electronics and portable prized positions. Also she carried her basketball bag which was full of two pairs of smelly sneakers, a knee brace, and two of Olivia's two favorite pairs of spandex.

Olivia quickly got through bag pick up, check in and customs.

One of her old friends, Raven, who was also on the English team was supposed to be picking her up.

"Olivia! Liv! Livy! Goddammit OLIVIA GRACE JACKSON OVER HERE!" Raven called.

Raven was defiantly beautiful. She was dark skinned, with deep brown hair and she had her bushy, curly hair up in a bun.

Olivia hardly recognized her.

"OMG Ray Ray!" Olivia squealed as she ran over to her friend.

"Damn girl, you grew up since high school." Raven complemented.

"You too! I haven't seen you in so long; I think it's been four years! Oh, now I feel old!" Olivia rambled.

Back in the olden days Olivia and Raven were on the same travel team. They met when they were 12 years old.

Right after high school ended Raven got offered to go to England and play on a minor league team and eventually proved herself as a useful player and got put onto the national team. While Olivia decided to complete her education at college.

"Ready to go see your apartment?" Raven asked.

Olivia only nodded her head as she dragged one of her two suitcases, while Raven grabbed her other one.

Raven led Olivia to her car.

There, they put the two suitcases in the trunk and Olivia's carryon's in the back seat.

Olivia went and sat in the front seat on the right side of the car.

Only when she got in did she realize in England they drive on the other side of the car.

"You want to drive?" Ray Ray asked.

"Not really, no," Olivia said as she stepped out of the car.

Raven pulled up and into a parking garage.

"This looks a little fancy," Olivia commented.

"Not really, it's your typical London apartment. Most things are nicer here. Well compared to the Island," Raven explained.

"Well then again, it is Long Island. Can't expect the nicest things out of there. But we love it," Olivia laughed.

Raven laughed as she got out of the car.

"Okay, so my apartment is on floor 1. There are four floors. Ground, which is for the upper class, there aren't many apartments on that floor, maybe like three or four. Then there are floors 1, 2 and three. You are on 2. My apartment is 1J. Yours is 2S. I'll show you it." Raven explained.

As the two friends walked up the stairs to floor 2, Raven explained the details of the parking garage.

"You aren't allowed more than two cars of your own. If you have a visitor that's a different story. No parties are allowed. Only small get togethers, so no more than 20 people. I know it sucks," Raven said bored of the subject.

"Okay. So where's my new home?" Olivia asked.

"You're at the end of the hallway babe. 'S' is at the end of the alphabet, so you're at the end of the hall," Raven said.

"I think I manage from here Ray Ray. Thanks for everything today." Olivia thanked.

"You're welcome. Also, the movers came yesterday and dropped off all of your crap. They left the key under the mat. And they didn't take anything. I watched them." Raven told Olivia.

"Alright, see you later Raven." Olivia said as she started down the hallway to her new home.

"Try not to get too jetlagged! I'm taking you out tomorrow!"Raven shouted after her.

"I'll try. I'm not making any promises though!" Olivia called back giggling at her friend.

She dragged her four bags to door of apartment 2S.

There was indeed a key under the mat in front of the door.

Olivia then put the key into the key hole and turned it unlocking the door and pushing it open.

The apartment was exquisite.

The walls were beige, sand color, obviously meant to be painted. There wasn't much in the apartment to be honest.

The movers had done a great job putting the couches she had bought into the living room and into a somewhat presentable arrangement. The TV was on a stand all hooked up and everything.

She walked over to the kitchen and saw that it was packed with pots and pans and utensils.

Olivia found the bathroom, empty. The bathroom was a light blue color with a strip of wall that was molded from sea shells. There was a crème colored sink with cabinets with a mirror on the outside.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the guest bedroom.

It was plain and boring. In simple English.

Getting bored of the guest room she stalked into the master bedroom.

It was not quite as boring. It defiantly needed to be painted and be personalized.

Suddenly, Olivia's day caught up with her. She was tired.

She sighed and put her bags down at the end of her bed and opened a box that was on one of the sides of the room.

It was marked as 'bedroom' so she assumed it was her bed sheets.

She was right.

Olivia quickly put all of the proper sheets on the bed with her pillow and went into her suitcase and found her pajamas and threw them on the bed.

It was 7:00pm in London which meant back home in New York it was only 2:00pm.

Olivia knew she was going to be hungry sooner or later. She needed to find a food market.

She grabbed her keys and a light sweater and ran a floor down and knocked on 1J's door.

Raven answered quickly.

"I need food. The last time I ate I was on a different continent. Give me directions to a Chinese Food place and a restaurant!" Olivia practically begged.

"Isn't that what an IPhone is for?" Raven asked a smug look on her face.

"Yes but I don't like listening to my phone it makes me feel weak! Help me! I hope you remember what I'm like when I don't have food because if you remember it is NOT pretty, at all!" Olivia said quickly.

Raven gave in and told her directions and the addresses of a Chinese restaurant and how to get to a food store from there then back to her apartment.

"Thanks Raven!" Olivia yelled as she ran down the hallway to the elevators.

Raven only shook her head as she watched her friend run down the hallway like a four year old in a candy shop.

**Thats it folks.**

**So just remember this is for school as well, so I need REVEIWS!**

**Thanks!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

**Sorry it's taken ages for me to update! I've been...busy. Anywhoo follow me on twitter for updates. TaraSalvati i tag all of my posts with #FANFICTION **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 1D.**

"Come on mate! Just go pick up the food! We are all hungry and so are you," Harry Styles complained to his Irish mate.

"Fine. But I'm not paying for all of you again. Come on! Ten Pounds each! Cough it up!" the Irishmen demanded holding out his hand waiting for the money from his four best friends.

The four men put ten pounds in his hands and he walked out of Liam's every fancy and high class apartment that he shared with his girlfriend Danielle.

The blonde walked the five blocks to the Chinese restaurant.

He walked in, grabbed a menu and a pencil circling the things he knew the lads would want to eat.

He handed the menu to the man behind the cash register and smiled.

"Name?" asked the man behind the register.

"Horan. Niall Horan," He said.

"Alright, 20 minutes," The man said.

Niall walked over to the only open table and sat down pulling out is phone checking his twitter account.

There was a bell ringing signaling another customer.

He ignored the newcomer as he continued playing on his phone.

Suddenly, there was a shadow above Niall.

"Uh, hi. Do you mind if I sit here? All the other tables are taken and you looked the friendliest of them all," said a girl in an American accent.

She was beautiful. She had brown, wavy hair that was up in a loose ponytail. She had on an orange t-shirt which was mostly covered by a zip-up sweater. She also had on blue jeans and blue, high-top Converse.

"No, I don't mind. Take a seat," Niall said smiling.

He watched the girl as she sat down.

She looked strong, both mentally and physically.

She bit her lower lip.

Niall didn't even know her and could tell that was a habit of hers when she was nervous.

"You seem new around here," Niall observed.

"I am. I moved here less than two hours ago and I had no food in my stomach and begged my friend to tell me where to get food," The girl laughed.

"You're American?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm from New York. I'm a Long Islander," the girl said.

"New York Islander's fan?" Niall questioned.

"Aw, hell no. New York Rangers for sure. Best team in the states," She said.

Niall laughed at the girl's expression.

"I'm Niall," He introduced himself as he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Olivia," She said.

"Well, Olivia welcome to England," Niall said.

"You aren't English. You have an Irish accent," She observed.

Niall nodded, "Yeah I moved here when I was 17."

"Wow. My great-grandparents were from Ireland," Olivia said.

"Oh yeah? What county?" Niall asked slightly curious.

"Uh, Mayo and Limerick," Olivia said.

"Oh, I'm from Westmeath," Niall said.

"Cool. I've never actually been to Ireland but I've studied it. At college I studied history. Mostly ancient, but also the course came with knowing other things, which included knowing counties in some countries which included Ireland and England," Olivia explained.

"I would love to go back to school and get a degree at Uni. I never got the chance," Niall sighed.

"Too bad. I personally loved college. It was an amazing experience," Olivia said.

"Well me and my mates that live here, we never got the chance," Niall sighed.

"Horan! Niall Horan!" called the man at the resister.

"That's me. Maybe I'll see you around," Niall said standing.

"Maybe," Olivia said with a smile on her face.

Niall slowly made his way to the counter.

"Olivia Jackson!" called the man behind the counter.

Niall smiled to himself.

"Got enough food there?" Olivia asked as she came up next to him.

Niall looked in front of him and saw two big bags all filled with boxes of food.

"Damn. I didn't notice how much I actually ordered," Niall laughed.

"Here you go miss," The man said.

Niall looked over and saw Olivia taking a tray of chicken and rice from the man and grabbing a plastic fork and napkin then walked back to where she and Niall were just sitting.

"Have a good night," The man said.

"You too," Niall said.

He grabbed his two bags and walked back over to where Olivia was sitting.

He put the bags down on the table and pulled his smart phone out of his pocket.

Olivia looked up, curious as to what the Irish lad was doing.

Niall opened his phone quickly and went into his contacts and clicked on the button for a new contact.

He pressed the slot for the person's name and held his phone out to Olivia.

"Maybe we can meet up one day. I can show you around London, that is if you want," Niall said catching himself.

"Alright. Let me get my phone out," Olivia said going into her jacket pocket that was now on the back of her chair.

She got out her phone and opened it and went to her contacts holding it out to Niall.

He took it and she took his.

He looked down and typed his name in as Nialler Horan. He typed his number in and handed Olivia back her phone.

"Call or text me whenever you want. I can show you around the city, and if you ever need a friend," Niall gulped.

"Alright. I'll see you around Niall," She said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Bye Olivia."

He walked out of the restaurant silently smiling to himself.

Niall walked the five blocks back to Liam's flat and knocked on the door.

"About time mate. We were starting to get worried about you," Zayn Malik said.

"No, they were really busy tonight," Niall lied.

"Why are you so smiley?" Harry asked.

"I'm not! Just happy to be with my mates again. I've missed you guys. We all grew up," Niall explained.

"I REFUSE TO GROW UP!" Louis Tomlinson shouted from the opposite couch as the Irishmen.

"Well we know that," Liam Payne commented.

"What do you mean though?" Zayn asked.

"We all grew up. Look, the 1D mania had died down to the point where people don't recognize us straight away on the street. Also, look Louis and Eleanor got married and so did Zayn and Perrie. Dani and Liam finally got back together because the hate died down and they are probably going to get married sooner or later," Niall said.

"What about Harry?" Louis asked.

"He finally he wants to settle down. He just has to find the right girl," Niall said.

The boys watched the football game that was on while they ate their food.

At around 10 o'clock the game ended with Manchester winning over Ireland.

Niall and the rest of the boys packed up their things and headed to their own homes.

Niall got home at a quarter after ten and settled down on his couch and turned on the news.

There wasn't really anything to report.

Then the sports came on.

_"And with the win over Ireland, Manchester has moved into first place in their division. Now in basketball news, newcomer Olivia Jackson has finally become part of the team as today she arrived here in London."_

What that couldn't be the Olivia that Niall met today.

_"Olivia is known over in America for her outstanding leadership and skills while she was in college. Right after she graduated from University she got many offers from different teams. She ended up choosing England and that caused uproar throughout the states. Olivia will be at a press conference on the 30th of this month with England's head coach Tom Smith." _

On the TV screen they showed a picture of a girl in a uniform.

There was then no doubt in Niall's mind that the girl that he had met in the Chinese restaurant was Olivia Jackson, basketball icon over in America.

He wasn't mad; after all he hadn't told her the full truth.

He didn't tell her that he was Niall Horan from One Direction, internationally famous boy band that had been the limelight for a total of five strong years.

They slowly faded into the background, two of the members, Harry Styles and Zayn Malik had gone on to have their own solo careers.

Niall never did. He doesn't regret not going solo because he had a chance to become normal again.

He went home to Mullingar for a total of six months and spent time with his family. He had never been more thrilled to be treated like a normal human being, and not some big international pop star.

Niall and the rest of One Direction never hated each other. They were always mates. They could never hate each other.

The press always thought they stopped making music because they hated each other when in reality they all just wanted to settle down and start families of their own.

Niall knew exactly why Olivia didn't mention that she was on the English basketball team, she didn't want to be treated differently.

Niall realized that this was her fresh start.

**That's it! Please remember, leave a review! Thanks loves. x**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dinner

After Niall left Olivia felt out of place, he made her feel welcome and comfortable.

She quickly finished and left the restaurant.

She walked the five blocks to 83rd street where Raven said that there was supermarket, which there was.

Olivia entered and just put the essentials in her basket.

Bread, eggs, cereal, milk, cold cuts, water, juice and some other essentials.

Olivia checked out and realized she had a little too many bags to walk twenty-five blocks home with.

She walked out onto the sidewalk and called a cab.

The cabbie was a nice guy. He even helped her put her bags in the trunk of the car.

The ride to her flat was quick and painless.

Olivia paid the man 7 pounds and took her bags out of the trunk and walked up to her apartment.

She opened the door and quickly put all of her things away in their appropriate places.

Olivia was tired it was ten o'clock and after all it had been a long day.

Olivia slowly made her way over to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas.

As soon as her head hit the pillow Olivia was in a deep, dreamless sleep.

Olivia woke to the sound of banging on her door.

"What the hell?" Olivia asked herself as she walked out to her door.

She opened her door to reveal Raven.

"What? I was sleeping!" Olivia whined.

"I know. You need to get your last ass up and dressed so we can go out. I'm going to show you around then we'll eat in tonight at my place. I was planning on having some of the girls over tonight," Raven explained.

"What girls?" Olivia asked.

"From the team, of course! They all really want to meet you," Raven said.

"Fine. But if I'm quick getting ready can we go buy paint for my apartment cause this place is depressing me with its lifelessness," Olivia laughed, gesturing to the walls behind her.

"Alright, do you at least know what color you want the walls to be?" Ray Ray asked.

"I have an idea," Olivia said walking back into her flat leaving the door open so Raven could enter.

"Yeah, you're right. This place needs to be brightened up in the worst way."

Olivia was throwing on simple clothes for the day.

Olivia always liked being fashionably casual.

She wasn't a girly girl or anything. No, she just liked wearing skinny jeans and Ugg boots and regular t-shirts.

She quickly threw on navy blue skinny jeans, beige Ugg boots, a white belt to hold up her jeans, a white Ed Sheeran _'Lego House'_ t-shirt. Olivia also grabbed her black North Face Jacket.

"You change quickly," Raven commented.

"Yeah, but I need food."

"Eat quickly. Also how was your night last night?" Raven asked her friend.

"Interesting, I made a new friend," Olivia shrugged.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Hot or not?"

"Oh, definitely hot!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Really? Did you get his number?" Raven questioned.

"Uh, yeah! But I'm not texting him first. He seemed like he wanted to see me again so I'll let him call me," Olivia explained.

"Smart, you don't want to seem too eager," Raven complemented.

"I know! So you ready?" Olivia asked as she placed her empty cereal bowl in her sink.

The next two and a half hours were spent walking around South London, Raven showing Olivia all the important things she'll need for her survival in the city.

At three in the afternoon the girls were in a hardware store picking out colors for Olivia's apartment.

Olivia wanted a sea green, foamy color for her hallway and kitchen.

Raven helped her out with choosing the colors.

Olivia chose a lavender color for her bedroom. She also chose to keep her plain white bathroom the same color white.

Olivia and Raven checked out quickly, walking back to the apartment complex and dropping off the paint.

Raven and Olivia then went down to Raven's flat where Olivia helped Raven with the preparations for dinner.

They were just going to make some fried chicken with a mango salsa on top of it, with a salad on the side.

Olivia volunteered to cut all of the veggies and make the salsa since she already knew.

While they were cooking Olivia asked some different questions.

"Have you had boyfriends since high school?" she asked curiously.

"Um, two. But one of them only lasted a month or so. He ended up moving to Scotland for a job. And the other one I dated for maybe a year. I'm still friends with him," Raven explained.

"Good for you," Olivia said.

"How about you, any boyfriends?" Raven inquired.

"Well after high school, I still dated Logan for maybe half of a year," Olivia explained.

"And what happened? You two were in love!" Raven exclaimed.

"I know we were. But I was away and so was he and we couldn't make time for a relationship. It just didn't work out. I still talk to him…and I guess we never fell out of love; we just drifted from each other. I still love him, only more as a best friend or a brother now. I'll always have a special place in my heart for him. I actually went to lunch with him last week…he got a job as programmer; it's what he's always wanted. He's moving up to Westchester. He says whenever I come home he'll take a day off to see me," Olivia explained.

"That's so sweet!" Raven gushed.

"I'm not into him anymore!" Olivia laughed.

"I know, but it's still so sweet," Raven said.

There was a loud couple of knocks at the front door.

"You ready to meet some of the team?" Raven asked.

"Not really, but I can't escape unless I want to end up dead on the concrete," Olivia joked.

"That's my little trooper!" Raven said in a mock voice.

"Oi! I'm older than you!" Olivia called as Raven went to answer the door.

"I know!" Raven called back.

Raven walked over to the door and opened the door, where three girls stood.

"Hey girlies!" Raven exclaimed.

There were three girls, one blonde, and two brunettes.

The blonde had deep, piercing brown eyes; she wore light washed out skinny jeans, with a navy blue, flowing blouse.

If Olivia did say so herself, the blonde girl was very beautiful.

One of the brunettes had bright blue eyes and had very white pearly teeth.

She wore navy camisole with a bright yellow sweater over it and a floral, flowing skirt and flats.

The last brunette had green-grey eyes that looked scarred and dangerous. The girl had on maroon sweat pants and a grey t-shirt that had the words 'London' written across the front.

Olivia stood from her seat as the four girls made their way over to the kitchen.

"Olivia, this is some of the girls from the team," Raven explained.

"Well, I figured that," Olivia laughed.

The other girls laughed as well.

"I'm Olivia Jackson," she said boldly.

"I'm Nick Daily. My real name is Nicole but I'll hit you in the face with a basketball if you call me that," the blonde one said.

Olivia laughed, "Well it's nice to meet you Nick."

"My name is Sammy Jones." The brunette in the skirt said.

"And I'm Rocky Smith," said the girl in sweats.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you," Olivia said sweetly.

The girls made their way to the table where they started small talk and started to get to know each other.

"What positions do you play Olivia?" asked Nick.

"I can play all positions actually. Usually I'm down low on the blocks or running point. I'm pretty good handling the ball," Olivia explained.

"Oh, cool, Sammy and I are guards mostly," Nick said.

"Cool, I know Ray Ray is an attack. But what about you Rocky?" Olivia asked.

"Down low. I can jump really high so coach likes putting me down low," Rocky explained.

The girls kept talking and getting to know each other.

Soon it was after nine o'clock and some of the girls were starting to get tired.

Olivia went home just before the other girls and went to sleep quickly.

But she couldn't help thinking she didn't belong.

* * *

**That's all for now, hopefully i can edit chapter 4 soon and get it up :)**

**Please, please, please REVIEW! I need to know how this is! **

**For updates please follow me on twitter the name is TaraSalvati**

**Peace! **

**~Basketballgirl124**


End file.
